


Day 17: Text me Merry Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Christmas, Facetime, Family, Family Dinner, M/M, Mashton, Merry Christmas, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael and Ashton spend Christmas separately and all Michael wants is a Merry Christmas text
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 17: Text me Merry Christmas

It's Christmas Day and Michael has been checking his phone all day waiting for a reply from Ashton.

Unfortunately, this year they are in completely different countries over the holidays. Ashton has stayed in LA for Christmas (having flown his mother, Lauren and Harry over. His siblings wanted a Christmas in the snow) and Michael flew back to Sydney.

He knows he should be patient since it's only early morning in America compared to late afternoon in Australia. It's just that he misses Ashton so god damn much and wishes they could of spent their first Christmas as boyfriends together.

A Facebook post or tweet isn't quite as sweet and a Snapchat doesn't last long enough. A quick text message would make his Christmas complete even though Ashton is hundred and thousands of miles away. 

Michael and his family had just finished dinner and were all crowded in the living room, playing some sort of board game. His phone buzzes signalling a new message just has he took his turn. 

The guitarist rushes to finish his turn while simultaneously fishing his phone out of his pocket; fumbling and almost dropping the device on the game board in the process. 

This causes a scene, gaining the attention of his entire family. He asks to be excused and mother gives him a nod of approval from across the room. She's the only one in his family who knows about his sexuality and his relationship with Ashton.

He unlocks the phone once he's in the safety of his bedroom and opens the message. 

Ashie ❤️: Merry Christmas kitten love you xx

It's followed by a photo of Ashton smiling with a Santa hat on his head. 

Mikey: love you too, Christmas sucks major ass without you xx 

Michael doesn't get a reply straight away but ten minutes later his phone rings, A FaceTime call from Ashton. He answers the call, not sure what to expect and it's like all of Michael's Christmases had come at once. 

Ashton is lying on his bed wearing absolutely nothing.... well except for the Santa hat which has found a new home on the drummers lap.


End file.
